Dis Eren, pourquoi tu fumes ?
by Cear Grishka
Summary: Parfois je regarde le ciel. Juste comme ça -parce que c'est beau ? Pour passer le temps surement -mais a t-on le temps d'attendre que le temps passe ? Ou juste pour voir les nuages bouger, changer de formes, d'horizons... De monde peut-être.


Parce qu'il est tard, que je suis fatiguée et que mon cerveaux part en couilles, j'ai écrit ça.

Je m'excuse des fautes et de toute la non-logique qu'il y aura dans ce OS mais il fallait que j'écrive ça et après avoir déduit que je suis complétement folle, je me suis dit que des personnes aussi tarées que moi voudraient peut-être lire ça.

Donc je n'ai pas relu, parce que quand je l'ai écris j'étais comme dans une bulle et que je risque de le suprimer en voyant toutes les conneries que j'ai pu pondre (ouais, comme une poule). Surtout que je pense une grande partie de ce que j'ai écrit. Donc les fautes sont toujours là (de toutes façon je ne corrige jamais mes fics alors pour ce OS je ne bouscule pas mes habitudes)

 **OS**

 **Disclaimer :** SnK pas à moi.

 **Genre :** UA - Reflexions (parce que je suppose que c'est ça)

 **Personnage :** Eren. (et c'est tout, parce qu'il me fallait un personnage et que j'aime Eren.)

 **Couple :** Y'en a pas mais cette description ressemble à une pyramide donc j'ai rajouter ça juste pour une dernière ligne.

* * *

"Dis Eren, pourquoi tu fumes ?"

Je lève le bras vers le ciel, coincée entre l'index et le majeur de ma main gauche, elle se tient là, fière, forte, indestructible. Mais paradoxalement ephémère. Une cigarette.

La dernière de mon paquet de vingt, celui que je j'achète toujours, celui que j'achèterais demain. Parce que j'en ai besoin, pour sentir que tout est réel autour de moi, pour sentir que je suis en vie. Pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un aussi.

Je me revois souvent, enfant, dans ces genres de demi-flash demi-rêve, ceux qu'on fait dans cette phase de sommeil éveillée, qui nous laisse des impressions de déjà vu. Bref. Je me revois souvent, petit, têtu, face à ma mère, lui affirmant que quand je serais grand, je ne fumerais pas. Ah. Ah. Ah. J'en pleurais encore si je pouvais, mais je ne peux pas. Alors je rigole.

Ou peut-être est-ce juste parce que je ne suis pas encore 'grand' à proprement parler. Mature je veux dire.

J'ai parfois l'impression, horrible, dérangeante, que je ne suis rien, rien de plus qu'un gamin capricieux et complétement stupide, ayant toujours peur de faire quelque chose de travers mais agissant tout de même sans réfléchir. Je me sens réellement comme cette raie de poussière qui reste, totalement impossible de la faire disparaitre, après avoir passer le ramasse poussière. Je suis comme une gêne, un parasite, quelque chose dont on vroudrait se débarasser, mais qui persiste, mais qui reste et nous nargue. Et je n'aime pas ça, si il y a bien une chose que je desteste c'est être inutil.

Comme ce stylo vert dans la trousse qu'on delaisse car on préfère le quatre couleur. C'est vrai quoi ! Le quatre couleur il nous fait gagner du temps, nous distrait, et ne prend pas beaucoup de place.

Lui au moins, il n'est pas inutil.

J'aurais bien aimer être un quatre couleur. Voilà quoi, tout le monde en a toujours un. J'en avais un aussi, quand j'allais en cours.

C'était pratique, je changeais rapidement de couleur et je ne prenais pas de retard dans mes notes. J'avais l'impression d'écrire plus rapidement, c'était surtout parce que j'écrivais mal mais bon...

Je me demande souvent si, ce monde dans lequel nous vivons est une réalité, si elle n'est pas juste un rêve, une illusion, un monde qui n'existe pas, où alors qui existe mais qui n'a pas conscience d'exister comme il existe. Comme un poisson qui n'aurait pas conscience de vivre dans un bocal. Je me demande aussi si je suis le seul à me demander ce genre de chose. C'est vrai quoi.

Parfois je regarde le ciel. Juste comme ça -parce que c'est beau ? Pour passer le temps surement -mais a t-on le temps d'attendre que le temps passe ? Ou juste pour voir les nuages bouger, changer de formes, d'horizons...

De monde peut-être.

Je n'aime pas me souvenir que je ne suis qu'une poussière pour ce monde. Je serais là, pour quelques temps seulement, passager de la vie, destiner à mourir et disparaitre. A jamais. Sans aucune traces de moi. Comme si je n'avais jamais exister. Comme si je n'avais pas eu conscience de mon existance en ce monde, cette Terre. Cet univers et tout ce qu'il contient. Et le vide aussi. Car en un sens on est tous un 'vide'. Et être vide, c'est être rien.

C'est ne pas exister.

Qui sommes nous en réalité ?

A quoi sommes nous destinés ?

Pourquoi existons nous ?

Non, ces deux questions n'ont pas le même sens. Et je parle ni d'origine ni de but.

En fait je ne sais même pas si je parle là. J'ai juste peur. Peur de comprendre que nous n'existons pas réellement. Peur de voir que tout est faux. Que rien n'est vrai.

Que je n'existe pas. Que de toutes façons, une fois morts, on ne se souviendra pas. D'avoir exister je veux dire. Et je pense que si nous n'existions pas réellement, que ce monde n'est pas tout à fait réel. Que nous rêvons juste, tous ensemble et créons un monde rien qu'à nous -aussi détraqué soit-il- je ne voudrais pas le savoir. Je voudrais rester dans l'ignorance, continuer de vivre comme je vis chaques jours, me satisfaire des semblants de réponses que je décrypte dans les magasines scientifiques, oublier que je contribu au fonctionnement de ce monde. Etre juste un être humain parmis tant d'autres. Je saurais m'en contenter. D'ailleurs, quand je vois tout ces films et toutes ces séries regorgeant de Super Heros, moi je me dis que je ne suis pas comme tout ces gosses, ceux qui rêvent de faire de même, de sauver le monde, de tomber amoureux, de sauver la personne dont ils sont amoureux. Alors que peut-être je suis un 'grand', peut-être que je suis mature. Mais ça serait comme avouer que j'ai trahis une promesse faite à ma mère, je parle de fumer. Et même si c'est lâche, je n'avoue pas. Parce qu'elle est morte et qu'elle est morte en me croyant, alors elle restera morte et ignorante.

Enfin... Je veux dire qu'on ne devrait pas essayer de comprendre. On ne devrait pas chercher à savoir pourquoi on est né, pourquoi on va mourir. Où ? Quand ? Comment ? C'est comme demander un moyen de vivre éternellement. Par exemple, si je dois mourir écraser par un piano à queue qui tombe du ciel le XX/XX/XXXX ici même, je voudrais ne pas le savoir. Comme ça je mourrais en ayant vecu sans avoir peur du moment où ce piano me tomberait dessus, de plus, je n'aurais pas chercher à être à un autre endroit pour éviter une mort inévitable, puisque de toutes façons, on fini tous par mourir un jour.

Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on réfléchi trop,

Là. Je réfléchie trop. Mais même quand je réfléchie, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve éveiller. Comme dans ces rêve où on tombe inlassablement sans rien avoir à quoi se racrocher, on tombe dans le vide, et on cri, mais en fait c'est juste notre bras qui pend dans le vide, je veux dire quand on se réveil -et on panique stupidement à l'idée qu'une monstre vienne nous le dévoré, même si on est mature et que les monstres n'existent pas, ou peut-être existent-ils mais nous n'en avons pas conscience. Mais même quand je me réveil, que j'ai l'impression d'être en pleine réalité -si réalité il y a- je reste un peu somnombule et beaucoup fatiguer.

Comme endormi.

Et ça me fatigue encore plus. Parce que j'ai beau savoir que si je vis, je ne rêve pas, que tout est bien réel -si réalité il y a je répète-, c'est comme si...

Tout est vide.

Comme si tout est vide et rempli de tout en même temps.

En fait c'est un grand rien qui n'existe pas dans un monde réellement Utopique.

Et je me perd dedans.

Parce qu'en fait je réflechi trop. Mais que réfléchir me rappelle l'essentiel.

Je suis un être humain. Je suis. J'existe.

Il n'y a peut-être rien qui le prouve mais je le sais. Je le sens.

Parce que j'y crois. Et que si j'y crois, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison.

Peut-être même que c'est une raison qui n'existe pas, mais c'est une raison quand même, j'ai une raison d'y croire, et cette raison c'est ça. Cette cigarette.

Parce qu'une cigarette c'est petit, inutil, et que ça nous tue. Pire ça nous torture. Et on est consentant. Et aussi stupide que ça puisse paraitre, si ça nous tue, que ça nous torture, je me dis que c'est pour nous prouver qu'on est vivant. Qu'on est, tout simplement. Qu'on existe. Et si on rêvait, personne n'aurait été assez stupide pour créer quelque chose qui nous conforterait dans notre existance. Parce que se serait stupide.

Parce qu'exister n'aurait plus de sens. Je veux dire, ne pas avoir conscience de ne pas avoir conscience d'exister c'est stupide. Alors ne pas en avoir conscience et faire quelque chose pour y croire c'est stupide.

Peut-être que je suis stupide.

Dans ce cas je mourrais stupide mais heureux. Heureux d'avoir exister et d'en avoir eu conscience.

Heureux d'avoir été con.

C'est peut-être ça que je devrais lui dire. C'est ce que je pense en tout cas. Mais ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance. Alors je rentre dans le clicher et je répond juste :

"Parce que je trouve ça cool."


End file.
